Drunken Camaraderie
by Brain Fluff
Summary: Ron and Harry get drunk. Chaos ensues.


**Drunken Camaraderie**

**Summary:** Ron and Harry get drunk. Chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Fearsome war heroes turned Aurors, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were currently incredibly intoxicated at a local Wizarding bar. The pub, located in a tiny corner of Hogsmeade was a popular place for many wizards. For Harry and Ron, it was the incredibly strong drinks and occasional company of their old friend Neville (who snuck down once in a while from Hogwarts) that made it an agreeable place to drink.<p>

Neville was not present at the bar today, but that did not stop the two old friends from making drunken fools out of themselves.

Every now and then, after a tough day of fighting dark wizards and slaving away at paperwork, Harry and Ron would stop by at the small bar and get brilliantly drunk. This little get together between the two friends was the first time in a long time they had done so, primarily at the urging of much of the Ministry of Magic as well as their wives, who were especially displeased with them after what happened the _last_ time the two came home drunk.

Ginny and Hermione had given their husbands quite an earful after the shameless duo showed up quite loudly and half naked at the Burrow early one morning following a night of drunken merriment (which to this day, they still could not remember).

Their friend and barman of the pub, Seamus, grinned at the two Aurors sitting at the end of the bar. The truth was, half of the pub's regulars were regulars because two (sometimes three when Neville came) war heroes making complete fools of themselves was an entertaining spectacle. The bar tonight was packed and Harry and Ron were putting on quite a show. The two wizards in question were currently on their 9th glass of Firewhiskey.

"Harry, 'arry—" Ron clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder as he took the half-full glass of Firewhiskey away from Harry and slurred, "You're drunk."

" 'm not Ron. At least I'm not as think as you drunk—" Harry tried to right himself as he almost fell from the stool, "I mean, drunk as you think...yeah, tha' sounds right."

Ron gave Harry a pointed look and would have further admonished him had he not promptly fallen off his stool and onto the ground. Harry, quietly snickering at his best friend, took back his half-filled glass and downed the last of the strong, clear liquid before he too tumbled down—right on top of Ron.

The lanky redhead yelped in pain as a drunk, overly emotional body landed unexpectedly on him. Harry had grown up a lot since his days as a scrawny eleven year old. Sure, he wasn't as tall or as strong as Ron but he had spent the last couple of years fighting dark wizards (not to mention receiving an expected growth spurt) and was considerably heavier than he was a decade ago.

A very irate Ron groaned as he tried to shove an inebriated Harry off of his body which prompted a scuffle between the two for the next couple of minutes. The two friends thrashed around wildly on the floor, knocking into quite a few people and spilling a fair amount of drinks. By the end, they only managed to get even more tangled up than before.

"Harry, you're elbow is on my stomach. I think…" moaned Ron, after they stopped their drunken tussle, "Or is my elbow on your stomach?"

"I dunno, I can't feel my arms—Ron I can't feel my arms!" Harry, who could indeed feel his arms but was utterly befuddled from too much drinking, flapped his arms up and down rapidly, trying to show the redhead just how dire the situation was. It was a strange sight indeed, considering Harry was still sprawled on the floor and Ron's elbow was still pressed firmly in his stomach.

Ron dislodged himself from his frantic best friend and stumbled up off the floor, "Don' worry Harry! I can help you, it must be the nar—the narg—those things that Loony—Luna always talks about."

As Harry continued to flop around, Ron decided valiantly to help his friend and tried to find his wand. His hand however, floundered around uselessly and only managed to hit air. On the second try, Ron got closer to his intended target as he bunched his cloak up in his hand clumsily with little success, before finally finding his wand.

"But Ron!" Harry stopped flailing about and rose off the floor with surprising grace before tripping over his feet, "Hermione says there's no such thing as narg—those things, and Hermione's_always_ right." He whispered the last part meaningfully to Ron.

Ron nodded, "She's smart, like those bird things…Ravencraw—claw," He proceeded to caw a few times to prove his point. Harry nodded enthusiastically and began to flap his arms wildly once more to show Ron that he too, knew what Ravenclaws were.

The closest people next to Harry scuttled away from his wild arms. By now the two friends were not only receiving amused looks from the majority of the bar but were also enjoying a five foot radius of space from everyone.

Ron, oblivious to the stares, stopped cawing abruptly as he pointed his wand at Harry's flapping figure, "It's okay, I can fix this. I can—" a few sparks flew out of his wand and the crowd backed away further from the two intoxicated wizards.

A very confused Harry stopped flapping his arms and threw a puzzled look at Ron, "Wha'—What are we fixing?"

"Your arms, Harry," Ron slurred consolingly as he patted Harry on his right arm. "You can't feel 'em, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Are you ready? I know—I know some good spells." Ron flourished his wand around dramatically.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I wanna—I wanna feel my arms again, Ron." He took a few steps forward before clutching desperately onto his friend, "Please lemme feel my arms again, Ron."

Ron consented sympathetically to his friend's plea and muttered out a spell. This created much excitement for Harry as he rapidly ascended a few feet in the air. The sensation lasted for only a few brief seconds before Harry plummeted to the ground. The former Vanquisher of the Dark Lord gave a loud cry as he crashed unceremoniously to the floor.

Ron stumbled forward worriedly, "Di'—Did I fix you?"

The black haired boy took a minute to respond, wrapping his arms around himself in order to rub his both limbs rigorously, carefully checking for any sensation in his arms. "I think—I think you—" He quickly jumped up from his rather undignified position on the floor, immediately forgetting about his sudden and very painful fall, "Ron! Ron you did it! I can—I can feel my arms again!"

Harry's eyes watered dramatically as he embraced his satisfied friend, "How can I _ever_ thank you?"

Ron grinned drunkenly back, "Another round o' drinks will do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well, I apologize for this...I think I need a beta. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this bit of Harry/Ron fun.  
>Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
